first love
by AliceMitch09
Summary: you never forget your first love. (kuroo x reader) ANGST
1. first love

**_Wise men say, only fools rush in_**

 ** _But I can't help, falling in love with you_**

They moved into Tokyo when she was 8.

And at the age of 8, she was pretty much a timid and shy girl, always hiding behind her parents whenever in the presence of new people, especially when they were being introduced. She wasn't very good with socializing, always wary and scared that she'd make a horrible impression.

And of people.

People were generally scary, especially those she was unfamiliar with.

She found solace in music, due to her father's influence, who was a music instructor at a university.

"When words fail, music speaks." He'd tell her as they played 'Chopsticks', her mother videoing them from the side.

And a little while later, by some miracle, she made friends with the local kids – Tetsuroo and Kenma.

The two were an odd pair, given Tetsuroo's loud and mischievous demeanor being a total contrast to Kenma's quiet and well-behaved.

Still, they were the best friends she could ever have.

* * *

Years passed, and the three were inseperable.

Over time, the two proved to be more trouble than they were worth – Tetsuroo, with his never ending schemes and provocation abilities, and Kenma, with his indifference to the world so long as he was playing his games.

Nothing's changed much of her, other than her ability to keep the dynamic duo grounded. Also, she had her flair for music. Still, she was terribly shy. Though she has a voice, she chose to stick to the background, wanting to be out of the limelight.

Tetsuroo would scold her, saying that it was a waste because she had a good singing voice. In which, would make her blush. Kenma would say the same thing even without looking up from his game console. But Tetsuroo's words resounded, her heart beating like a drum.

 ** _Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_**

 _ **If I can't help, falling in love with you**_

It was the clichest thing to happen – she fell in love with her childhood friend.

She fell for Tetsuroo.

For all his cockiness, his mischievousness, his peculiar affinity with cats (ironic that they attended Nekoma), and his atrocious bed hair – she loved it all.

Of course, she'd never tell him.

She doesn't have the heart to.

Neither will she tell Kenma, being the perceptive boy he was.

Plus, she'd have to go against a throng of his admirers (who made up of about half of the female population, by the way). There was no way she had a chance. And besides, who was she to him but his ever dependable, timid and adorable best friend?

When he bought her a ukulele on her 16th birthday – he knew she had wanted to try to play it for the longest time, she knew that it was simply out of friendship.

For a while, she became the volleyball team's manager. And for a while, she was able to play it cool with her feelings. This was okay, she thought, its better like this.

"This is my best friend, (Last Name) (Name)." he says, wrapping his arms around her neck as he hugged her from behind, introducing her to two players from Fukurodani.

The shorter of the two – Akaashi Keiji, smiles. "Nice to meet you, (Last name)-san."

"Oh! She's so cute!" says the loud boy – Bokuto Koutarou. "Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?"

Tetsuroo laughed, chin digging onto her head. "I've known her forever, that'll be weird."

"Kuroo, you're hugging her too tight." Kenma says with a frown.

 _Best friend._

That's all she'll ever be to him.

 ** _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_**

 _ **Darling so it goes, this love was meant to be**_

It was rare to find Tetsuroo at his lowest, since he was usually contented with whatever happened. But they lost, unable to secure a spot at nationals.

So when she found him all by himself at the gym, she knew he needed to be cheered up.

Taking her ukulele from her bag, she started playing. Tetsuroo looked up just as she started singing. " _You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged, oh I realize"_ she kneeled in front of him, watching him with careful eyes. " _It's hard to take courage, in a world full of people; you can lose sight of it all, the darkness inside you, can make you feel so small"_

She continued singing to him, feeling her heart beat faster with every line. It was so hard seeing this down, it was so unlike him. He rested his head on his folded arms, eyes closed as she sang. He always loved hearing her sing.

 _"And I see your true colors shining through,"_ she wished her words reached him. " _I see your true colors, and that's why I love you"_

For a moment, she choked up. Not intending to say those words out loud, but they were part of the song, and the way she sang it with so much emotion that the look Tetsuroo was giving her made her nervous. His golden eyes stared deep into her (eye color) – filled with so much emotion, but she focused on confusion, probably at why she had stopped.

Regaining her composure, she continued. " _So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors are beautiful like a rainbow._ "

Tetsuroo cracked a smile, reaching out to ruffle her hair playfully. "When did you get so cheesy?"

"And when did you become this uncool?" she teased back, slapping his hand away. "Are you feeling better now?"

Sighing, he leaned his back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. "A little, but thanks for coming after me."

"It's not the end of the world," she tells him kindly. "and after all, there's next year. Right, _captain?_ "

The look on his face was priceless – clearly not expecting that. But their senpai had already decided, Kai and Morisuke were on it too, as was Coach Nekomata – before it broke into a grin.

His grin was the biggest she's ever seen.

 ** _Take my hand; take my whole life, too_**

 _ **'Cause I can't help, falling in love with you**_

Tetsuroo got mad at her, saying painful words to her face.

Furiously, he turned to face her. She took a step back in surprise, clutching her ukulele to her chest. Then her instrument slipped from her hand, landing on the ground with a loud crack. The words coming out from his mouth were hard to bear, and she could just stand there taking it all in.

He didn't mean it really, but the stress and frustrations were just getting to him. She knew that.

"You know nothing. I never want to see your face again." He seethed.

When all was said and done, he up and left.

It felt as though the life was sucked out of her. She couldn't feel anything, she felt too numb to move. It only came as a surprise that she was still there when she found herself sitting on the ground, rocks digging into her skin.

Picking up her ukulele from the ground, she was surprised to find that it was still in one piece. Except for the scratches on the surface, and crack on the rim of the saddle boards. Funny, they seemed like an allegory.

Despite it all, the pain in her heart and Tetsuroo's harsh treatment towards her, she found herself smiling. Hot tears streamed down her face, teeth digging unto her lower lip as if to keep her sobs in.

But the pain of it all was too much, she was only human.

Hugging her instrument to her chest, she allowed herself to cry, sobbing loudly, body shaking violently as her heart broke into smithereens.

* * *

She heard that they had made it to the semi-finals, being one of the top four schools, which shouldn't be a surprise. Actually, it was secondhand information from Kenma. Right after what happened with Tetsuroo, she decided to cut ties with anything associated with him, which was basically everything – the volleyball club, Kenma.

It was something she had to – no, something she wanted to do.

No matter how much it killed her.

* * *

"Hey, let's make a little bet. If I win, you go out on a date with me."

"And if I win?"

"You won't ever see me again."

* * *

Gentle strums silenced out the lull machines, the dripping of liquids. Faint scents of flowers and fruits hid the overly sanitized room, with walls too white and dull.

 _"But I can't help_ ," her voice was quiet, low, eyes transfixed to her fingers on each string on her ukulele. " _falling in love_ ," a lone tear slips down her face, though a smile graced her lips. " _with you_."

In front of her, the television displayed the live coverage of the nationals - Nekoma won against Fukorodani, and then lost to Karasuno.

She smiled, hugging her ukulele as tears slipped freely.

The memory of the bet they made when they were younger came to mind, making her smile. That was such a long time ago, Tetsuroo probably forgot all about that just as he forgot all about her.

"Don't worry, you won."

 _Now you won't ever see me again._

* * *

He was surprised when they came back to school, she wasn't there. She was the first person he looked for since she was absent during the whole finals match. But she wasn't anywhere to be found – not in the library, the music room, the club room.

He had a promise to keep, and an apology to make up.

So it came as a surprise to him when his classmates' expressions turned grim at the mention of her name. Some had begun to cry, some looked away, nothing was making sense.

But one word was clear to him – cancer.

He turned to his best friend, who met his gaze. For the first time in his life, he saw anger in those usually stoic eyes. He knew then that he knew, he always knew. There was also pain, pain for his best friend's condition. And for (Name)'s sake, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Without a word, he ran, as fast as he can, ignoring the calls from his classmates, teachers, teammates. He had to get to her. He had to apologize; he didn't mean what he said. He wanted to see her, hold her, tell her he was stupid and an idiot.

But he was already too late.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'd like to blame this fic on me playing the ukulele too much, songs attributed to the making of this, and my love for angst. plus, the argument is vague bc i can't think of a good argument between reader and kuroo. this was supposed to be a valentine's day thing tho (sulks)**

 **btdubs, this is a two-shot. (maybe a three, but it's debatable)**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**


	2. skinny love

His feet feel like lead as he trudged to the vending machine, adamant on getting coffee. It was only Saturday. Pinching his throbbing temples, he was reminded that he should ring his parents.

Taking his first sip of his coffee, he walked around the halls.

He hated hospitals.

Actually, they weren't that bad, having everything it needed to cater patient's needs. But it was a façade to their impending doom. And he hated it. Hated the way doctors and nurses would say with practiced ease that everything will be alright – when it won't.

They mean well, they really do, but they were a painful reminder of how fragile life was – how easy it can be taken away.

Reaching Room #423, he turned the knob, finding (Name) in the same state she's been the past six months. The door shuts quietly behind him, back resting against it.

" _Tetsu, have you been eating?"_

He could almost hear her voice, filled with worry of how thin he is. She always did that, nagging him like a mom to eat if he wanted to win. Funny she thought that, thinking more of his (and the team's) welfare's than her own. (Name) was always that kind.

Instead, the image of that beautiful girl was replaced with one lying on the hospital bed – limp and lifeless.

(Name) didn't belong here, not in this hospital nor in that bed she was lying in. No.

She deserved to be home, surrounded by her instruments, fussing herself.

He didn't know how long he just stood there before he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, his actions seemed robotic, staring at two familiar faces.

"Hey man," Bokuto greeted, balloons in different colors and shapes (there was an owl) in hand, worry in his eyes. "Wow, you look like shit."

"Thanks." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That wasn't very nice, Bokuto-san." Akaashi scolded, appearing behind the silver-haired teen with flowers in his hands.

Too tired to argue, he stepped aside, letting them in. Closing the door behind him, he watched the two eyeing the unconscious girl, hearing Bokuto sighing while Akaashi dutifully went straight for the vase, intending to replace the flowers.

He plopped down on his seat, canned coffee still in hand.

"But seriously man," Bokuto called, tying the balloons next to side table. "you look terrible."

Kuroo closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose.

"When was the last time you got out?"

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi called in warning, appearing from the toilet with a vase filled with clean water.

"I'm serious!" Kuroo draped an arm over his eyes, as if to hide the bags under his eyes. "Dude, you barely left since. Day in, day out, you're here but never at home. Nowhere else but here. You even ditched your first year of college!"

"I won't want to leave her." Kuroo said, still not moving from his spot.

Bokuto frowned at his friend, arms crossed. "I'm not saying that you should, I'm saying (Name)-chan wouldn't like to see you this way."

 _(Name)._

Sighing, Kuroo slumped forward, arms propped on his knees, staring at the sterile ground.

"We're just worried about you, Kuroo."

That must be the umpteenth time someone's told him that – his mom, his dad, his older sister, Kenma, Coach Nekomata, the team. But still, his resolve won't change.

Taking a long sip, he met both stares from Bokuto and Akaashi, who had just finished with the flowers.

"I'm not leaving her." he said in finality, turning to the sleeping girl. There was a lot of things he wanted to tell her, a lot. And he wanted to be the first person she sees when she wakes up, the first person to _see_ her wake.

Sighing exasperatedly, hands on his hips, Bokuto resigned. His friend was stubborn, but he had an iron resolve. "I know you won't. Figured as much."

"Then why do you still bother?"

Smirking at the raven-haired teen, he says with a shrug. "Because bro, you matter to me."

Kuroo put a hand to his heart, touched. "Bro."

"Bokuto-san just wanted to act cool every once in a while," Akaashi coolly said, opening the drapes. That earned a loud, familiar call from his former captain. Kuroo smiled, some things never change.

"But seriously dude, you could use a bath because you smell like shit."

Akaashi didn't need to scold him then as Bokuto received a (friendly) punch to the gut from Kuroo.

* * *

Six months.

That's how long he was suffering, how long he had been tortured by the mere thought of never seeing her smile again, of never hearing her laugh again, of never having her around again – of never seeing _her_ again.

The word cancer stuck to his head was like a punch to the gut, pummeling him inside out with every step he took. Never mind the burning pain of his muscles from a day's worth of match, never mind finally giving their coach the chance to watch the 'Battle at the Dumps' match even though they lost, never mind that his high school life had officially come to an end – they didn't matter at this point. He just wanted to see her.

And the first time he saw her – dressed in a hospital gown, with tubes sticking to her body connected to machines that kept her alive, he was crushed. As if he were a porcelain doll smashed into a million pieces, each fragment breaking into smaller pieces.

He nearly broke down at the sight of her. She as beautiful as ever, yet to see her in that situation broke his heart.

(Name) had been operated; the chances of her survival were slim. But the only thing Kuroo could think was how small (Name) looked in that big, white bed.

Picking her hands, he noted how small they were – how he could practically see and feel her bones. Threading his finger through hers, he brought them to his cheek, relishing in her warmth. These were the same fingers that cared for him each time he'd earn a bruise or a scratch, the same hands that brushed his hair when he was sleepy – gentle touches that made him think that she was an angel. Slim fingers that did magic with every instrument she held.

He always knew she was small – fragile, even – but it only clicked to him now as to why that was the case. Ironic that he was the perceptive guy, inside and outside the court, yet he failed to notice his best friend's wellbeing. How did he miss to notice how little she would eat, how easily tired she was or how low her stamina was? He was supposed to be the smart guy, for crying out loud!

He wanted to hit himself, to numb himself of the pain.

The moment he found out, he wouldn't stop crying, hating himself every minute of every day.

(Name) wouldn't wake up.

(Name) wouldn't wake up.

(Name). Wouldn't. _Wake_. _Up._

* * *

"Kuroo," a voice called, quiet and low, one he knew all too well. Weakly raising his head, he looked over his shoulder, meeting a familiar blonde teen.

Kenma looked at his best friend worriedly, a frown in his face. "You should go home." The raven-haired lad shook his head, Kenma sighed. "(Name) wouldn't like that."

"I'm not leaving her." he says, voice raspy.

Kenma stared, eyes narrowing. "Have you been eating at least?"

"I've been snacking on what Auntie gives me," he rubs his eyes tiredly, stretching his arms over his head. "I'll be fine."

His dark hair was greasy, sticking out to different directions – messier than usual; there were bags under his eyes. The clothes he's been wearing were days old now, but it's not like he leaves the hospital. How long has he had proper sleep or shower?

"You're not." Kenma pointed out, walking towards the bed, opposite to where his friend was. He arranges the plushies of various game characters beside her bed, dusting a few. When he was done, he stood next to the unconscious girl, eyes dancing with sorrow.

Kuroo watched his friend carefully, a question burning his head. "How long have you known?"

Kenma blinked. Deciding to sit down, he met Kuroo's gaze. "A while now." He answers, as if anticipating the question. "(Name) was the most secretive amongst us three; I thought you'd have known first." Shrugging, he adjusted her blanket. "But you didn't." Kuroo wanted to laugh at that, because it was half-true. They both knew he was far more observant than he was.

Sighing, the blonde props his arm on a nearby desk, resting his head on his palm. "Knowing her secret was like carrying a heavy burden because it's her secret and your knowledge of her sickness."

Frowning, he asked. "She didn't know that you knew?"

The blonde shook his head without looking at him. "Like I said, it was a burden on my part as well. Plus, that'd be disrespecting (Name). And I can't do that to her."

Something likened to rage burned within him, he was standing before his best friend before he knew it. "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"It's not my secret to tell." Kenma says easily, carefully setting her clamped hand aside.

"But we're best friends!" Kuroo's voice rose, earning a scoff from the blonde as he turned to meet his gaze, eyes almost challenging.

"Don't you think that'd be disrespecting (Name)'s decision?" Kuroo was practically shaking now, hands balled into a fist. "Besides, it's not like you cared to begin with-"

Kuroo had grabbed him by the collar, raising him to his level. "I dare you to say that again." He seethed hotly, eyes burning.

Kenma didn't falter, eyes glowering. "What's the matter, Kuroo? Upset that for once, you failed to gain information before me to break someone, to use it to your advantage? Or are you just mad that (Name) couldn't trust you enough?"

"Shut up!" his voice rose, grip tightening.

Steely gold hues met his, challenging and mocking. "Then are you guilty because it's practically your fault she's in this situation?"

That was the final straw.

Taking his hand back, Kuroo was just about to smack Kenma in the face when blaring sound rang through the room. The two automatically turned to her, panicked, Kuroo dropped Kenma, ran for the intercom while Kenma stared at (Name)'s body, not knowing what to do.

A little while later, a nurse came rushing in.

Kuro and Kenma stepped aside, watching the nurse attend to their best friend each holding their breath. Kuroo was wondering if he should've called for her doctor, but after a while, the nurse sedated her, (Name)'s body relaxed.

The gentle beep of the heart monitor demonstrated her calmness.

"She'll be alright, just a little stressed is all." The nurse says kindly, much to their relief.

They sighed in unison, rooted on the spot even as the nurse left the room.

(Name)'s breathing slowly through the calming silence that came, followed by the purring of the machines and quite chattering outside.

The two best friends stood there, watching the unconscious girl. Kuroo and Kenma slumped against the wall, the raven-haired teen slipping to the ground. The tension between the two was still there, something that was rare even for them. In the many years they knew each other, not once have they got into a fight this extreme. And even if a fight did ensue, there was only one person who could bring it to a stop, one person they'd bow to than Yaku.

"She'd kill us by now," Kenma sighs, breaking the silence.

Kuroo snorted at that, hiding the smile on his face.

Eventually, he broke into fits of laughter. Kenma joined in.

"She'd give us a litany," Kuroo added, voice thick. "then she'd take us by the ear."

Kenma shuddered, rubbing at his ear. Kuroo did the same.

"You started it though," Kenma told him, bluntly.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him. "But you fanned the flames."

They burst into chuckles, tension dying down.

A little while later, the room was filled with members of the Nekoma team – bringing flowers, fruits and toys. Each member, especially Yamamoto, Inuoka, and Lev, fawned over their unconscious manager while Fukunaga fussed over the snacks. Yaku had to keep everyone in line.

The best friends exchanged a look, knowing that if (Name) were awake, she couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Someone was waking him, gently shaking his shoulders. Raising his head from his folded arms, he was met with warm (eye color) eyes. "Tetsuroo-kun." The woman greeted kindly.

"Auntie." He stood up in greeting, pulling his wrinkled clothes down. "Good evening."

Her smile, it reminded him of hers, how he missed her smile. "Good evening." Walking across the room, she dropped her bag and sat on the chair next to her daughter, patting a hand over her cheek. "Any news?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head, hands tightening. "Just the same."

The smile remained, eyes never losing its light. "Then she's still alright."

Just staring at the woman made him wonder how she could still be so optimistic of the situation. It must be hard on her, her only daughter was under coma after her operation, yet she never loses hope. She was just like (Name). And duh, she was her mom!

"Have you eaten?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He lied, tucking his hands on his pockets.

She stared, her smile waning a bit, worry in her eyes, then nods.

"Where is Uncle?" he asked, staring at freshly cut flowers next to her bed – carnations, care of the Fukorodani team.

"Oh, just parking the car. He'll be here in a while."

Kuroo nods, not knowing what else to say. So he sits by the couch, watching Auntie talked to her daughter, telling her how her classmates missed her (evidenced by the balloons and cards surrounding her bed), how their neighbors have as well, how quiet the house has been lately without her playing, the little things. But to her, they were all that mattered.

He hung his head, not wanting to watch any longer. He could hear the sadness in her voice, the longing, and yet, she still hopes. How could she?

"I'll be right back, Auntie." He announces, making his way out before she could reply, missing the worried look on her face.

Six months.

Six _excruciating_ months.

He's endured _and_ suffered that long.

But still, she wouldn't wake up.

Splashing water to his face, he then looked up, finding a miserable guy staring back at him.

 _Then are you guilty because it's practically your fault she's in this situation?_

No matter what they say, it was his fault she was in this situation. It was his fault she's lying in that hospital bed, unconscious. It was _his_ fault.

He wanted to punch his reflection so bad, but he was tired (physically and emotionally).

He didn't like hospitals, hated how clinically clean it was and how dreadful it was. Life came and go here.

Reaching for the door to her room, he paused.

What good would it be for him to be here?

He didn't deserve to be here keeping guard and watching her.

 _What was he even doing here?_

"Aren't you going to go in?" a voice called behind him.

Turning, he was met with a kind gaze from a bespectacled (hair color) man. Their kind disposition ran in the family, he didn't deserve it.

At loss for words, Kuroo mumbled unintelligent words, the man laughed heartily.

"Looks like you need a bite," although shorter than the teen, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, steering them away. "come, you need to eat."

Kuroo gulped, staring down at the meal before him, then at the smiling man. There were a few people at the cafeteria – a few nurses and doctors on break, a kid with his mother, some teens, and them.

A comfortable silence forms between them despite having fidgeting in his presence.

The smell of strong spice was making his mouth water, aptly reminding him of the lie he told Auntie. Truth was, he snacked on some fruits given by his family earlier that day, that and coffee. A little while later, his stomach growled. The old man chuckled heartily. "Go on," he encourages.

Timidly, he nodded, saying his grace before digging in.

His eyes widened at the burst of flavors in his mouth, almost forgetting what an amazing cook the man was. He chewed carefully, distracting himself with the texture and taste.

He hadn't noticed the old man leaving until he came back with a can of orange juice for both of them. Kuroo muttered a 'thanks', chugging down the beverage.

"It's so good to see you eat," he tells him, eyes crinkling. "and no, you can't lie to me. I know you, Tetsuroo-kun." He laughed.

It was like he was eight again. It was always like that with this man, this amazing man, who wielded instruments like magic, the same man who was the father of the girl lying in this very hospital bed, comatose, because of him.

He chewed slowly, eyes dropping. Eventually, he swallowed but didn't reach for more even though the bento box was still full.

"Oh, are you done eating?" asked the confused man.

He almost wanted to laugh.

These past months weren't easy on all of them, especially for them. They could have blamed him for why their daughter was here, but they didn't. Instead, they pulled themselves together for her and for him.

"Thank you, uncle." He says instead, meaning it. Kuroo grinned at the confused man before digging in again.

He shook his head at the teen before him, chuckling heartily. He studies the young boy before him, remembering the look on his face when he saw her comatose state – it was the look of absolute heartbreak.

When he was done eating, they packed slowly, making slow talk (although it was more of him doing the talking). They were standing outside her room, but before they entered, he called him.

"She wouldn't like it you know," he tells him, sincerely. "seeing you like this, filled with guilt and hate. She would've wanted you to be happy, even if she's not the one causing it."

There was a sharp tug in his heart at the last line. "But she makes me happy." It was barely a whisper, tears starting anew. "But I didn't let her know that."

His eyes were stinging with tears, body trembling.

The older man patted his shoulder, squeezing in assurance.

* * *

While waiting for her to wake up, he often talked to her about their childhood, some dumb memories, and some good ones. He even told her of the events that transpired during nationals, not knowing that she was watching via live television.

"You should've been there," he said quietly, letting his fingers play with her growing (hair color) hair. "the team wouldn't be anything without our manager."

Some days, he'd read to her, having scavenged through her room from her yet to read pile. He had to endure going through books that were not of his genre (especially romance), but in the end, found himself enjoying them.

With each passing day, the hope of her waking up was waning. He feared she might never wake up. The waiting was killing him, unnerving and destroying him. But he didn't give up hope, could never. He could wait years if he has to, just to see her (eyes color) eyes again, hear her laugh again, and be with her.

* * *

" _Oh my, it's that boy again! He's become a familiar face around here."_

 _"How long has he been visiting her?"_

 _"About six months now, since that girl was brought in. He practically lives here."_

 _"Poor thing, looks like he hasn't eaten or slept for days!"_

 _"And he barely leaves her room. And when he does, it's only for a few hours or a day, and then he's back."_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"The poor boy, the pain he's been through."_

 _"And she might never wake up."_

* * *

"I don't care what they say," he says against their intertwined fingers. "you are perfect to me. And I'm not leaving you."

It was barely midnight, but he couldn't help it. The conversation he heard earlier was getting to him. They didn't know anything about him or her. It was none of their business.

But to say that she was never going to wake up?

No.

He didn't like to think about it.

She _was_ going to wake up.

He knew it.

But honestly? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Shifting in his seat, he threw his head back, massaging at his throbbing temples. When he opened his eyes, he noted something from the corner of his eye. Her ukulele was lying beside her; he stared at it long and hard before deciding to pick it up. Upon closer inspection, he noticed scratches and a Band-Aid on the crack of the soundboard. Something tugged inside him; he knew exactly where that crack came from.

His grip tightened.

Kenma was right, he _was_ selfish.

He was so selfish.

Absentmindedly, he played with the strings, filling the silence. And then, he began adjusting the chords. It used to drive (Name) nuts, especially when she found how out of tune her ukulele was because of him. He smiled, he always loved seeing her cute face pinch into a frown – she was so cute like that.

Satisfied with the pitch, his calloused fingers began to play a few strings. The song was slow, gentle.

 _I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad_

 _Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

 _All I wanna do, is grow old with you_

 _I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches_

 _Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

 _Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

He loved her.

Cliché as it is, he did.

Truth of the matter is, he's always been in love with her.

From the first moment they met, the first time he saw her smile, the first time she scolded him and Kenma, the first time she fussed over them, the first time he saw her play an instrument, to the first time she made him realize how many years have passed that he was so, _so_ , in love with her.

So hopelessly in love with (Name).

Except, he was scared to risk their friendship – scared that she might not feel the same way he did.

 _I'll miss you_

 _Kiss you_

 _Give you my coat when you are cold_

 _Need you_

 _Feed you_

 _Even let ya hold the remote control_

Six months without her was absolute torture.

She was part of every significant event in his life; he couldn't remember spending a day without her in it

Because life without her? He couldn't even imagine.

It was meaningless.

If he could, he'd turn back time and make it right.

 _So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

 _Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink_

 _I could be the man who grows old with you_

 _I wanna grow old with you_

The last lines of the song came out barely a whisper.

Releasing a shaky breath, he hung his head, tears streamed freely. "I've waited so long to play that."

It was the cheesiest song from a lousy movie. But the song, he had to admit, was one of his low-key favorites. The lyrics to the song were so sincere and heartfelt. He finally understood why love songs were made – to say the words everyone failed to say or supplement their feelings.

If _only_ she was awake, then he'd hear his feelings.

Putting her ukulele away, he takes her hand in his, holding it close as he cried. "Please, wake up."

He buried his face into her hand, kissing it as he repeatedly begs for her to wake up, tears still streaming. "There's so much I want to tell you, so much I want you to know."

Taking her hand, he places a quick kiss to her palm, pressing it against his chest. "Feel that? That's my heart and it's beating for you."

His heart was beating fast, as it always did when (Name) was around.

Every single thing she does wonders is magic to him, especially with the way he captivated her the moment their eyes met. He missed it all – her smile, her touch, her eyes, her laugh, in general, he missed _her_.

So much it hurt.

Because the possibility of her never waking up was a factor that scared him every single day for the past six months. He didn't want their last meeting to be of him being an ass to her.

His heart skipped a beat now as he felt her hand twitch.

* * *

 **A/N : I have been staring at this file for days, DAYS. And I finally came around to finish it after 9 FCKING HOURS. I am a shame. I am a sad excuse for a writer. Forgive me. I was debating whether I should have killed reader or not. Then again, it would be a waste to another great song to play on the uke *winkwink***


	3. last love

**[last love]**

He wakes up with a start – sweat all over, heart pounding against his chest, slowly realizing where he was and the humid heat that was summer gracing his room. He let out a relieved sigh, falling back into his sheets.

"Tetsuroo, wake up already!" his mother's voice resounded through the house.

He waited until his heart calmed to finally get out of bed, still drenched in sweat. A mirror stood across him, revealing his image – still the same gangly guy with serious bed hair, but his eyes still looked tired, even though his bags had lessened.

Grabbing a towel, he takes a quick shower.

He pretends to not have seen the look on his mother's face when he wolfs on his breakfast, giving her a quick sloppy kiss on the cheek, before grabbing his bag and leaves.

His phone rings – a text message, he flips his phone and sees a text from his sister, quickly typing a reply before going to the music app. Plugging on his earphones, he begins to walk down a familiar path.

Leaning his head back, clear blue skies greet him. It was too much of a good day, today.

Closing his eyes, he soaked up on the light, warming his face. When he opened them, the train station was in clear sight, his steps quickened.

Four stops and twelve blocks later, and he was walking down a place he's grown familiar with the past few months. The grass was still greener, the flowers were much brighter, and the trees were tall as ever – maybe because it was summer. But the paint job was still terrible, even though they had maintenance work on them.

Upon entering the hospital, he nods at the nurses and staff – all of which, were used to his presence for the past months, adjusting the weight of his right arm, carrying his bag.

Kuroo Tetsturou fell into a routine – he woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, made small talk with his parents or sister, and went to the hospital. It's been that way for months.

He stood in front of the door, about to knock when he heard _her_ – a soft strumming and singing.

 _"I love this place, but it's haunted without you…"_

Carefully pushing it open, he finds (Name), playing her ukulele, pen and notebook on her lap.

" _My tired heart is beating so slow,"_ A thoughtful look crosses her face as she sings, as if testing the lyrics. She quickly sketches down on her notebook – chords and lyrics, falling into her element. Picking her ukulele, she strummed slowly, trying the new lyrics – " _Our hearts sing less than we wanted, we wanted, our hearts sing 'cause we do not know, we do not know_ " – a small smile gracing her lips when they came out.

Without even knowing, his body moved on its own accord, stepping inside and towards her.

The song had a light melody to it, repetitive on the notes, yet strangely melancholic and full of longing. Yet somehow, unfinished. She stopped for a moment, stumped, before going over it again. Despite her minor slip up, she smiled through it and went over the song again – she was a perfectionist like that.

The sound of the door clicking broke the moment, (Name) looking up to find Kuroo standing in front of him, surprise written all over her face.

"H-Hey, (Name)." Kuroo says, lifting a hand in greeting.

She gives him a nod, awkwardly glances at him, then back to her notes.

"How's your song coming?"

She fiddles with the page, chewing on her bottom lip. "It's coming."

"I see." He nods, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "By the way, I got something for you." Putting his bag on the foot of her bed, he unzips it and takes out a pink package. "Sis bought some stuff for you, says you'll be needing it once you get into college."

Slowly, a smile forms on her face as she reached for it, Kuroo careful to not let their fingers touch. "That's nice of her."

Sitting himself on the couch, he looked at the clutter of papers on the table – university brochures. "Have you decided on where to go? Or are you still bent on getting to where uncle is teaching?" he asked teasingly, especially on the last question, an attempt to lighten the mood.

Her lip curled by a fraction, hugging her instrument close. "…well, it _is_ my dream school and all."

"Well, knowing you, you'll make it – with or without the influence of your dad." She smiled at that, playing with the ends of her short hair. His eyes followed her fingers tangle in those (hair color) locks, remembering how strange it was to see her usual locks chopped off, of combing them when she was still unconscious.

A tense silence fills in – both teens staring at anything but each other, unsure of what to say next.

"How about you?"

Kuroo made a questioning hum.

"Keiji told me you're yet to enroll into college," there was her ever-present concerned tone, (eye color) eyes soft, yet, there was no mistaking how carefully she had asked.

Peering up to her through his fringe, Kuroo contemplated on his next words. "I haven't decided on a course yet." He lied, shrugging offhandedly. "No worries, though, I've been working part-time." That was half a lie, he had just started working at a small grocery store. A small distraction outside the four corners of his own home and the hospital.

Her brows furrowed slightly with worry before it eased away when a knock came from the door. Her doctor – a small middle-aged man named Dr. Ishioka peeked in, beaming at the sight of her.

"Good morning, (Last name)-chan." Noticing she was not alone, he gave Kuroo a short nod. "And to you, too, Kuroo-kun."

Kuroo returned the gesture, having been a familiar face in the hospital for the past few months.

"How are we today?"

"Good," she smiled, still hugging her ukulele, unaware of her stationary in front of her. When her doctor noticed, he merely gave it a glance. Having finally noticed at what he was looking at, she started looking sheepish. "A-Ah, I was just writing my song!"

"And how is it going along?"

"I-It's coming," she replied, using the same answer she gave Kuroo earlier. "I get stuck on words, and things are a little fuzzy to figure out."

The man nods, hands buried deep in his pocket. "That's good, getting some brainwork done. However, don't stress yourself, okay? You've been asleep for six months, and it'll take some time for your body to get used to moving."

"She won't." Kuroo says aloud, (Name) and Dr. Ishioka turns to him. "I'll make sure of it."

(Name) nods dutifully, finally putting down her instrument.

In his professional eyes, there clearly was an underlying tension between the two. Instead of pushing into it, he knew where his limits were.

"Well, that's good to hear then. You're in good hands, (Last name)-chan."

The girl looks up to the doctor, who gives her a kind smile before leaving her a few instructions, which Kuroo was quick to take note of, before leaving.

Just as the door closed behind him, he heaved a sigh, wishing the best for the two.

* * *

"(Last name)-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" a loud, jolly voice erupted in the room, making a dash for the girl. Barely a step in, Yaku kicked him in the back, grabbing the tall teen by the collar and pulling him back. "Geh- "

"Lev, control yourself! This is a hospital, not a playground! Geez, it's like taking care of a giant baby." Meeting her gaze, he lifted a hand. "Yo, (Last name), you look well."

She laughed, eyes soft at the sight of the Nekoma team filling her room. Kenma, beside her, eyes stuck to his console per usual.

"(Last name)," Noboyuki nods, holding out a fruit basket. "we brought you fruits."

Her smile grew, touched by the gesture. "Thank you, Kai!"

Kenma puts away his console and takes the fruit basket from the taller lad, putting it on a nearby table. He plucks an orange and disappears into the washroom, momentarily leaving (Name) to catch up with the Nekoma team.

"(Last Name)-san, your hair!" Inuoka pointed out. "It's grown so much!"

She laughed at his comment, touching her hair consciously. "Yes, it has. My head feels lighter, actually."

"Then, you're keeping it short?"

She hums, tapping her finger to her chin in thought. "Who knows?"

"It looks good, actually," Yaku commented. "Then again, it's your hair, so it's your choice."

After the short pleasantries, the boys headed towards the couch and sat down, Fukunaga flipping through the channels. Kenma emerges from the washroom, sitting in his spot next to her.

"Ah, it's your mom's turn to watch you, right?" Noboyuki asked, sitting on the couch.

She hummed, nodding, Kenma placing the oranges on a table in front of her as he plumped and propped some pillows behind her, making sure that she was comfortable. When he was done, he sat down and began to unpeel his orange, (Name) following.

"I just wish I could get out of here, it's so stuffy in here. Not to mention, it gets kind of scary at night." She shuddered, blaming it on the time when the boys from Fukurodani visited and Bokuto, who was channel surfing, stopped upon a horror film – particularly on a _very_ scary scene. Lest to say, she didn't sleep well that night and Bokuto was almost banned from visiting her again.

"That's understandable, hospitals tend to be scary," Noboyuki says kindly.

"You can say that again!" roared Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, shut up." Yaku reprimands the loud-mouthed boy.

"Lev, how's your read block training going?" as soon as the question was asked, the Russian tensed, beginning to sweat profusely.

"A-Ah, it's going great!"

"He still sucks at it." Kenma says, munching on a slice of orange with his eyes glued to his game console. "And no amount of practice seems to work, it's like he's meant for failure."

"You can say that again," says Yamamoto, arms folded against his chest. "he's a hopeless cause."

"H-Hey, I've been practicing!"

"Bless Nekomata-sensei for ever thinking you had a chance."

"Yaku-san, not you, too!"

"Time to scoot, little newt!"

"Goddamn it, Fukunaga!"

(Name) couldn't help but laugh, missing her rowdy boys.

A month of being holed in here was enough to drive anyone insane – everything was too gray, too cold and too dull. It meant so much to her whenever someone came to visit, bringing color to her room and warmth to her heart. Even as they all ganged up on Lev, she knew they really cared. And as far as Kenma's told him – being vice-captain and all, he's actually not bad. Though, he is quite clumsy with executing his offense and defense. She missed this, she really did.

But the thing was, it just wasn't the same anymore.

* * *

It was hard to be around him anymore, that was a fact.

When she woke up, it looked like she had emerged from a different world. Kuroo quickly called the doctors, happy tears slipping down his face. Too happy to know that she finally woke up – after six months! – he almost forgot to ring her parents of her recovery.

A few hours later, when she slowly came to, he walked in the room. Happy tears filled the room, the happy parents engulfing their finally awakened sleeping beauty.

But at the sight of him she suddenly shook and cried – Kuroo quickly ran out of the room before anyone told him to, for her sake. All his worst fears came to life.

The doctors had assured him that it was just the effects of being unconscious for so long – it was difficult to adjust to her surroundings and the people she cared about. Her mind might still be subjected to her previous mindset, long before she went into a coma. So, when she woke up, there was a lot to take in for her. But with the help of doctors, her family, and friends, she was able to come through.

In a span of two weeks, (Name) was showing progress with her recovery. She was still subjected to strains when she overworked herself, especially when it came to brain exercise. But she was doing well, her energy revitalized with the support of her family and friends. And ever since she woke up, there's not a day when a friend – from Nekoma or Fukurodani – would drop by and visit.

In fact, the only time she ever seemed comfortable was when _he_ wasn't in the scene. She was much more comfortable with being in the presence of others than with him. And that hurt.

Things just weren't the same anymore.

She knew that.

 _He_ knew that.

And it was all because of that one mistake of his. Just the thought of it made his gut churn, his hands balled into fists, his anger to rise, geared towards him.

There was no questioning of her newfound fear of him, after all, it was also his fault. Kuroo accepted his fate wholeheartedly, even though it killed him.

He could hear his thoughts: of the reason that he stayed, was to ease himself of the guilt, to make him feel better about himself.

So, he came up with a decision, once she's done with her rehab, when she finally gets discharged, he'll leave her alone. As much as it pained him, he knew it was for the best.

After all, who was he in her life anymore?

* * *

 _"To light the night, to help us grow…"_ she mumbled, jolting down her notebook. " _It is not said I always know…"_ Her nose scrunches, having hit a block. Frustrated, she throws her hand in the air, looking around her quiet room. Instinctively, her hands reached to her right, where her ukulele usually lay, only to find it sitting on the chair across her – her father, had visited earlier, to play her a tune in an attempt to cheer her up.

(Name) sat up, turns to her side to lower the rail before sliding her feet off the bed. The cold tingle on her toes was a sensation she never knew she'd want to feel again, has been laying in bed for months. Taking deep breaths, she slipped her feet off, remembering to bear the weight – feeling like a toddler walking for the first time.

"Didn't the doctor say you aren't supposed to strain yourself?" came a harsh voice.

She looked up, meeting Kuroo's furious gaze, seeing her out of bed.

Technically, according to the doctor, she could walk quite well now and advised her to do some exercise when she can. But Kuroo couldn't help but overreact.

"B-But…" without a word, he gently helped her back to her bed. She didn't argue, her mission to grab her ukulele gone.

He sighed, pulling up a chair. "You do want to get out, right?" She nods, slowly, withdrawing her fingers away.

"D-Dr. Ishioka says I'm good to walk now."

"Is that so?" she nods, like a petulant child. Kuroo sighs, eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's okay." Relaxing, she offered him a gentle smile, which lasted for a minute before realizing the bags under his eyes, how bloodshot his eyes were. "You seem tired."

"Hm," he yawned, massaging his throbbing temples. "shitty customer, don't worry about it."

"You should sleep."

"I'll be fine," he calls off, turning his back, to look for something to do.

"Kuroo Tetsuroo," she called, using her _tone_ – one he and Kenma were fairly familiar with, even the team. It pleased her to see him tense, slowly facing her. A triumphant smile was ready to break into her face, but concern about his welfare won over.

His shoulders slumped, surrendering. That made her smile, a tiny bit triumphant, before patting on her side. Instead, Kuroo resigned to sitting on a chair next to her bedside, leaning forward to rest his head on his folded arms.

"Are you sure you don't want to lie down?" she offered, clearly displeased.

"I'm fine like this," he tells her softly. _I got used to it._

She looked like she wanted to argue but quickly closed her mouth shut. "Tetsuroo?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I wanna go to the gardens tomorrow, to stretch my legs."

"All day?"

She nodded shyly, determined.

"Okay then, walking all day it is. By the way, how's the song coming?"

Her shoulders fell, dejected. "It's coming…I'm just stuck…"

Kuroo laughed, muffled by the sheets. And then he broke into a yawn, his head heavy, throbbing, eyelids drooping close but he fought to stay awake. Thin fingers soothingly ran through his hair, like they usually did, easing the tension from his head and replacing him with the sense of calmness.

"Hey, (Name)?" She leaned close, face illuminated by the moonlight. How he wanted to touch her face. "Sing me a song?

Smoothing her fingers through his hair, a soft smile crept its way to his lips, especially when she began to sing. His heart tugged, slowly beating faster – he always loved hearing her sing with or without an instrument. In one exhale, his subconscious slipping, the last thing he heard was her sweet voice and the beating of his heart.

* * *

"Hey, (Name)."

"Hm?"

"Why have you been avoiding Kuroo?"

She froze, slowly turning her head to blond-dyed teen beside her, hands folded against his chest and console free. He watched her from the corner of his eye, golden eyes inquisitive, waiting.

"Of course, you knew." She smiled, leaning into his shoulder. "It's not that I'm avoiding him…it's just," she lifted her hands, making gestures before letting them fall. "I-I don't know how to talk to him...I'm not sure I want to. Just…being around him makes me feel like a black hole if that even makes sense." The blank TV screen in front of her bed reflected the two, lying side by side on her bed, but she could also see the view outside her window – a dark blanket of night, the moon obscured by clouds.

"Hey, Kenma?" There was a question she was dying to ask, gnawing her the moment she woke up. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for the answer, regardless of what it was. "My mind's a bit fuzzy, and I was unconscious and all, but I do remember voices in the dark." Swallowing thickly, she says. "A-And I swore I heard Tetsuroo."

Kenma's eyes noticeable widened, his shoulders heavy from bearing weights of two sides. In his head, he was debating whether he should tell her or not – he was obligated to, after all.

"Yeah, that was him." He exhaled, recalling the past six months. "Kuroo didn't leave your side when you were admitted."

She let out a weak gasp, the dam breaking.

"Why are you crying? Are you happy? Sad?"

"Both." She sobbed, crying against his shoulder. But also, she felt incredibly guilty.

Kenma sighed, really, these two were a handful. When they talked, they both had to be careful of the other, as if they threaded on thin ice. He's had enough of bearing their secrets, especially when it concerned the other – it made him the third wheel.

But as frustrating as they were, they were still his friends and he cared about them.

* * *

A few months into (Name) under coma, Kuroo Tetsuroo received word that he had been qualified for the colleges he applied for, one, in particular, was in the United Kingdom. Driven by guilt, he had to turn down their offers of scholarships for her, too broken to even take a step forward.

A day after she woke up, he called the admissions, asking if he was still qualified. To his luck, he still was.

Although the semester wouldn't be until next month, Kuroo's things were all packed. He didn't bother saying a word to anyone, it was for the best.

It was a dick move, but then again, he was a dick.

This was the biggest leap of faith in his life, the opportunity of a lifetime, he had to take it. Yet, as much as his heart yearned for it, it felt like he was taking the easy way out.

He'll miss Tokyo, his home, his family, his friends.

But what he'll miss the most was _her_.

 _It'll be alright_ , he thought to himself. _After all, she'll be off to college, her dream school, where she can start anew._

And as much as he hated the thought of it, he knew that she'll meet someone else, someone who'll treasure her in ways he failed to.

* * *

It felt surreal to be outside again, to have the sun and the wind kiss her skin. Hands instinctively flew to her hair as the wind picked up, remembering that it was still growing and it was cropped short.

What's more surreal was the audition she got for her dream school, which was in a week's time, having considered her situation. Nekoma was going to have a practice match soon with Karasuno, a mini-reunion was planned by the two schools. She was finally going to meet Kenma's special someone he met during a Game Expo. It was almost too much for her heart to take.

But something was missing in all this fanfare – Kuroo.

For days, she hasn't heard a word from him.

And then she received a call from Bokuto, frantically telling her that Kuroo was at the hospital.

Apparently, he was out drinking with a few friends and suddenly got into a fight. Although he started it, he didn't fight back, allowing the guy to beat him to a pulp. Had Bokuto not been there and Kuroo'd be critical.

Her heart broke at the sight of him, hating that his arm was bandaged, the bruises and stitches on his face. She had the exact look of heartbreak when he saw her, all the guilt washed over her as she rushed to his side.

"What happened to you, Tetsuroo?" she wondered, frantically. "I know you're one to pick fights, but I never thought you'd go this far."

He wouldn't look her in the eyes. That hurt. Kenma's words surfaced, making her heart twinge.

"What's she doing here?" he asked Bokuto angrily. She flinched at his tone, mind flashing to a certain memory.

"She was the best person to call," Akaashi answered calmly. "Kuroo-san, go home. And more importantly, you and (Last name)-san should talk."

"Eh? But Akaashi, don't you think Kuroo's out of it?"

"I'm very much sober, thank you very much." He threw a glare at the raven-haired setter, ignoring Bokuto's concern, or (Name)'s.

After being given painkillers, Kuroo was good to go. And before anyone could stop him, he walked out of the hospital. (Name) looked at the two teens worriedly before chasing after him, calling after his retreating form. But he didn't look back, not even once. She didn't stop chasing after him either.

Finally, he stopped by the riverside next to a bridge – the same one she found Kenma and he some years ago. Although puzzled, she followed him down the steps.

The silence between them was thick with a heavy weight of guilt wrought by the past few months, hearts burdened heavily. It was almost unbearable to even breath, running away was the perfect option, yet the two stayed, another option weighing heavier.

They remain like that for at least an hour, the night growing older with every second. Two teenagers too afraid to tell the other what they wanted to say, fear holding them back.

Finally, for what seemed like forever, Kuroo exhaled through his nose, a heavy sigh. That was never a good sign.

"I'm going to Cambridge."

Her whipping to him, he worried she'd get a whiplash. But she didn't, her world just stopped, body stilling. "W-What…?"

Sighing again, he pressed his forehead to his palms, unable to meet her eyes. It wasn't what he wanted to say, but this was for the best.

"The next semester won't start until next month, but in a few days or weeks, I was called to take a test and offered a scholarship. So, I leave sometime this month."

She hated the way he talked to her, hated how he seemed to avoid her. Then again, she pretty much did the same thing. But it felt so… _wrong_.

Brought by the pent-up emotions she's been feeling, she called out, in a shaky tone. "Hey, Tetsu, won't you listen to my song?"

 _Song?_ So, she finally got to finish her song.

Swallowing hard, she reached for her ukulele – the sight of the band-aid sent a sharp pain in his heart, a painful reminder – fingers positioned over the strings, shaking just by a fraction. Before he could stop her, she glanced up at him and began singing.

 _I love this place_

 _But haunted without you_

 _My tired heart is beating so slow_

 _Our hearts sing less than we wanted_

 _We wanted_

 _Our hearts sing cause_

 _We do not know_

 _We do not know_

Her singing was as gentle as her music, enough to bring tears to his eyes.

He was reminded of the many times she'd sing to him, in times when he was at his lowest. To cheer him up, all it took was a few comforting words, a gentle smile, a warm hug, or her offering a song. It was cheesy, but he loved it, especially because when she sang to him, it would be only him and just him alone, making it very personal for him. He was selfish like that.

 _To light the night_

 _To help us grow_

 _To help us grow_

 _It is not said I always know_

 _Of course, you don't_ , he thought laughingly.

He could feel the longing in her voice, the loneliness – it made her seem like she was a princess locked up in a tower. Its lyrics tugged at him, knowing the feeling so well.

When their eyes met, he saw the young woman he fell in love with when they were 8, the young woman who held his heart.

 _You can catch me_

 _Don't you run_

 _Don't you run_

 _If you live another day in this happy little house_

 _The fire's here to stay_

The emotion in her eyes made his throat dry, tugging his heart – did she just?

 _To light the night_

 _To help us grow_

 _To help us grow_

 _It is not said I always know_

His heart was hammering wildly against his chest, a rush of emotions getting to him. The words were at the tip of his tongue, heart ready to burst out of his chest to tell her.

But not just yet, he didn't want to jinx it, couldn't bring himself to, he wanted to hear more.

 _Please don't make a fuss_

 _It won't go away_

 _The wonder of it all the wonder that I made_

 _I am here to stay_

 _I am here to stay_

 _Stay_

Overwhelmed by her emotions, by the pent-up emotions she's withheld for so long, tears began streaming down her face uncontrollably. Alarmed, Kuroo quickly took away her ukulele and enveloped her in his arms.

At his touch, everything she's been holding in surfacing. "I'm sorry!" she cried, returning the hug, tightening her hold on him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"No, don't say you're sorry." He pulls back to plant a kiss to her forehead, thumbs brushing her tears away. "Don't you ever feel sorry, (Name)." He whispered against her skin.

Kenma's neutral look of displeasure came to mind. He felt like an idiot. How could he be so stupid to have dismissed her feelings over his?

And somehow, his embrace made everything better, everything was forgiven, forgotten – yet, it made things worse at the same time.

"Tetsuroo, please don't go…" glossy (eye color) eyes begging, his heart aching. "Don't go, please." Gentle hands reached up to cup his face, tears continuing to stream down her face. "Stay, please."

Oh, those (eye color) eyes, she had no idea of its effect on her.

"Stay?"

Placing his larger hands in hers, he leaned his forehead with hers, their noses bumping.

"Always."

* * *

 **If anyone asks, I've been meaning to work on this FOR-fucking-EVER. Add up the fact that I'm juggling on my unemployed status, piled up with the anxiety and self-loathing I've made for myself these past few months. Hope you liked the final installment to this series (and gah, I hate the titles, they're all so cheesy)  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**


End file.
